dayzfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog
This page covers the patch notes for the standalone version of DayZ. For information about the DayZ mod see: DayZ Changelog This changelog will list all of the patch notes for DayZ. Future version 0.33.114855 Branch: Experimental ETA to stable: 5-7 February 2014 Version: 0.33.114855 Known Issues: *Spawns: Loot is not spawning in military tents *Spawns: Some structures in Svetlo currently do not spawn loot *Server: Servers under load can delay actions from the client *Graphics: Only 4 dynamic light sources will be rendered at one time currently *Crafting: Attachments dependent on other attachments (e.g. flashlight on M4) may be lost when painting weapons (will appear on ground, eventually) What are experimental/stable branches? In your steam application settings, you can choose a "beta branch". This allows you to opt in to our experimental branch to try it out. Does my saved character get affected in experimental branch? No. It runs on a different database, so any changes will not affect your character on stable branch. I can't find a slot while on experimental branch! Only a small number of servers run this branch. You will need to change your game back to the stable branch and play on a normal server Can I join a stable branch server wil experimental branch client? No, you would need to change your client back to stable. When will this be in stable? We expect stable to be updated before the end of that week (by 7 February 2014). Why has not been fixed yet when there is new content coming in? While priorities are very important when assigning work, there is a limit to how many people can work on a complex task without making it even more complex. Also, many of the team are focused purely on content/design so while the important stuff is being fixed, they continue to provide content and design updates. Is mouse acceleration being fixed? It is not fixed in this update, but we plan to make control changes. It is not as simple as turning it "off" as the speed your character turns is not dictated by the mouse itself, but your movements combined with the type of weapon you have, how tired you are, etc. New *Actions: chambering SKS round from pile, loading 10 rounds from pile *Actions: You can uncuff other players with the hacksaw *Actions: Cannot use an item (e.g. drink/eat) if it is "Ruined" *Actions: Interactions with items reworked. Drinking/Eating/etc... more robust and user-friendly *Actions: Restrained players cannot use inventory or action menu *Animations: Player now can take and hide rifle in crouched run *Animations: SKS reload animations *Animations: firing weapon when sprinting will transition player into the aimed run(with some temporary limitations) *Crafting: FNX45 pistol can be chambered with single round *Crafting: Opening cans with combat knife added *Crafting: Opening cans with machete added *Crafting: Painting Motorbike Helmets to Black and Green *Crafting: Waterbottles and canteens now allow pouring water between them *Effects: Magnum revolver ejecting shells when reloading *Effects: Magnum revolver sounds - gunshots, reloading *Effects: Mosin ejecting shells when cycling *Effects: New Mosin sounds - gunshots, cycling, reloading *Gear: Improvised courier backpack added *Gear: Machete added *Gear: Hard hats added in various colors *Gear: Motorcycle Helmets have black visor variants *Gear: Small, uncomfortable, and silly (but cute) children's school backpack *Gestures: Clapping Gesture added, default F5 key *Gestures: Pointing Gesture added, default F6 key *Login: Player queuing system introduced. Penalty waiting time added for switching server or disconnecting a server quickly *Login: Players receive a login timeout when disconnect, increased if disconnect within 30 minutes of joining (max 5 minutes) *Login: When players logout, their avatar sits on ground for 30 seconds. *Players must make sure they logout somewhere safe *Server: Player spawns now cached by engine directly, increasing performance *Spawns: Added Bubble goose jackets into the loot spawns *Spawns: Added SKS rifle, speedloader, ammunition piles and boxes and SKS bayonet into the loot spawns *Spawns: Healthcare Center now spawns loot *Spawns: Police stations now spawn loot *Systems: Hunger and Thirst slightly modified. *Systems: Notifications added to UI for hydration and high energy *Systems: Fractures can now occur due to melee and shot damage, not just environmental *Systems: Fractures (arms/legs) now saved and loaded correctly from database *Translations: Added strings for all consumable items (Gas canisters, *Batteries etc) and container items (First aid kit etc) for English, with some Spanish and Russian *Zombies: Different types of Military zombies now have tougher attack values and improved durability *Zombies: Engine dynamic obstacle checking (zombie, another player) *Zombies: Svetlojarsk zombie spawns added Fixed *Actions: morphine injection can be used on other player effectively fixing his broken legs and item correctly positioned in hands *Actions: Keys won't disappear after uncuffing *Actions: loading ammo works for sprayed Mosin variants *Actions: Read/Writing notes with paper and pen now works again *Actions: reviving with epinephrine or defibrillator works also if player blood is below 500 units of blood *Actions: Actions on another player no longer have an unlimited distance (max 2 meters) *Art: Bug allowing players to clip through geometry of the police station building. *Animations: fixed an issue where reload in prone would leave some residue sound clutter at the end of the reload animation *Animations: Weapon reloading for magazine was not working properly when no magazine fitted *Animations: Rifle Aimed Walk Updated, diagonal animations fixed *Animations: Sidestepping through doorway with rifle while crouching should not cause the player to get stuck now *Animations: knocking down player now possible in prone states, (possibly fixing the issue with frozen characters) *Animations: changed animation for equipping the compass *Animations: Proper animation played when taking pistol in run *Animations: Changing stances is faster now both for armed and unarmed player *Animations: Skinning problem with armored zombies that caused the model to warp during some animations *Animations: Standing with aimed weapon now allows for higher angle of tilt/bend *Config: Berries have more nutrition now *Crafting: You can no longer saw off sawed off shotgun *Crafting: Can spraypaint M4 to green or black *Crafting: Damage is now transferred when items are painted *Crafting: Improved Backpack creation only possible when Courier Bag is empty (previously items accidentally deleted) *Crafting: Weapon cleaning kit can't be used when it's "Ruined" and won't reduce condition of a gun *Crafting: Spraypainting an M4 won't delete your carry handle *Effects: Dazed effect plays again when a player is hit/damaged/shot *Effects: Some effects were not active locally when a player was restrained *Fixed: Missing texture error dz\weapons\data\weapons_damage_metal_smdi.paa *Fixed: Popping up texture error for beret models *Gear: Spraycans won't deplete after relogging *Gear: Book, radio, pot, pan, gas canisters, matchbox, paper, firewood and stone can be placed in hands *Gear: Headlamp beam raised slightly *Gear: Painted items now retain their previous quantities (i.e. Magazine ammo won't reset) *Gear: Various item descriptions and notifications fixed for grammar, typos, more detail *Gear: ZSh-3 Pilot helmet fixed and updated *Gear: Hoxton and Dallas masks where displayed in center of character, now display on face *Gear: Splint position in hand was wrong now corrected *Gestures: Taunt defaults correctly to F4 key *Graphics: "god rays" could cause overloaded post-processing and graphical corruption *Graphics: fix of removing shining object from hand (switch off) *Graphics: Roads have per pixel lights *Graphics: Dynamic lights should be now defined with "radius" value which is maximum radius of light in meters *Graphics: Tooltips are now not displayed for quickbar items, as it is a reference to type not specific item *Login: Respawn button now works correctly *Login: Various bugs fixed associated with connection errors that could cause a character to be deleted or killed by the server *Spawns: Lowered chance of Taloon and Mountain backpacks spawning *Spawns: Drastically lowered chance of backpacks spawning on the construction site *Spawns: Loot spawn tweaks in some civilian structures *Weapons: Mosin recoil increased *Weapons: Sawed-off shotgun can be loaded with ammo (was broken due to changed inheritance) *Weapons: Sawed-off shotgun: reduced size in inventory, reduced spread *Weapons: It is no longer possible to attach longrange scope onto SKS *Weapons: M4 carry handle can now be attached to painted variants of M4 *Zombies: Better filter/check of attack hits directly in engine *Zombies: Military zombies made tougher Hotfixed *Crash: Irregular crash of server in corpse garbage collector consequence of this is that the bodies will not disappear if other player is in vicinity *Crash: Creating item using recipe system caused serious server crash when not enough space in inventory *Crash: Client crash on exit, all systems 100% reproduction *System: Previous build caused overzealous starvation to occur External links *Pending Changelog: Experimental Branch: 0.33.114782 *DayZ 0.33.114782 changelog released Current version 0.32.114557 Branch: Experimental Stable ETA: In process / 22 January 2014 Version: 0.31.114343 0.31.114500 0.32.114557 This build is has very big back-end changes, which means that it may take some time for game servers to come up. Please keep an eye on the DayZ twitter for updates. Many of the changes not listed here are significant database cluster changes associated with our datacenter, and involve configuration changes to DayZ servers themselves. We have tried to minimize potential problems, but delays and outages are possible now more than ever. We will be working as fast as we can to get everything back online. Known issues *Corpse cleanup causes server crash during forced server restart *Spray Painting a magazine while on weapon, creates fake (unusable) copy in inventory Fixed *Niosh mask (respirator) inventory size fixed to 1/1 slot. *Missing strings for BE popup for alternate languages, set to English while translations are being done. *Reduced dispersion of FNX45 (from 0.05 to 0.03) *Balanced stomach capacity, *Added stuffed notifier (instead of sickness when full up) *Eating and drinking animations properly set for tablets/disinfectants *Version number in server browser and details *Saline transfusion doesn't refill full blood *Charcoal and Tetracycline tablets won't give sick badge if you aren't actually sick *Player aim run speed updated, weapon position changed and improved for first person view *Glitches on right hand while moving and while giving taunt fixed *Players can't pile backpacks inside of another backpacks, backpack-inception style. You can only put one backpack inside of another backpack if the backpack that is being put inside is empty. *Magnum speedloader should be spawning now *Number of backpacks spawning lowered *Number of .357 Pythons spawning lowered. *Number of M4A1s spawning lowered *Dead character cleanup performed at 10 minutes past death *Removed scripted server teleporting check as now managed by engine *Sea ambient sound is now slightly quieter *Animation: Fixed misc issues with vaulting *Animation: Fixed getting on the ladder from kneel for the armed player *Animation: Fixed animation speed for unarmed player in main menu *Animation: Fixed an issue with changing weapon while aiming in kneel *Animation: Fixed an issue with rotation while aiming in prone *Headtorch color descriptions fixed *Jeans descriptions (color) fixed *Cargo pants description fixed (color) *Chest holster description added *Using an item in your hand no longer goes out of hand once action done *Using an item while something else in your hand will go back to that item once action done *Security issue with IGUI variable compiling *Situation where player used item on other players inventory causing neverending looped item check *Weapons now display tooltips *Players can now be revived with the defibrillator *Clipping on right hand when holding an item and pressing F1 (Greeting). *Map_ChernarusSW description fixed *SKS rifle description added New *UI: Editable character name in main menu *UI: Hive, mode and time columns in server browser *Database: Support for sub hives. (Sub-private, Hardcore/Regular public) *Security: Signature verification against PBOs *Loot: Added shotgun speedloader into loot spawns *Loot: Added box of 20 pieces .357 rounds into loot spawns *Loot: Added color variants of all shoes into loot spawns *Loot: Added Hiking pants (both long and short ones) and Canvas pants including their color variants into loot spawns *Loot: Added hacksaw into the loot spawns *Loot: Added shotgun into loot spawns *Action: Players can now collect Berries as food *Loot: Added Hacksaw into loot spawns *Crafting: Players can create sawed-off shotgun from shotgun *Crafting: Players can opening cans with a hacksaw *Crafting: Painting Mosin with spraypoint now supported *Loot: Added spraypaint can into loot spawns *Map: Coastal harbor town of Svetloyarsk (and surrounding areas) *Animation: More direct transitions for aimed weapon(prone to stand/kneel and back) *Animation: Surrender now disarms player for single handed items *Loot: Pipsi, NotaCola, Spite and Rasputin Kvass drinks *Action: Burlap sack can be placed on head of self or target *Action: Burlap sack causes black screen and reduced sound when worn on head *Performance: Server Performance improvements *Zombies: Six new zombie soldier types *Crafting: Weapon cleaning kit used for keeping your guns in good shape *Loot: Shotgun snap-loader for fast reloads *Crafting: Player can spraypaint MP handguard and buttstock *Crafting: Support for "add paint" or "repaint" for spraypainting *Crafting: Player can spraypaint CMAG magazines External links *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.32.114557 *DayZ Forums - Rolling Changelog: Stable Branch: 0.32.114557 Previous versions 0.30.114008 Hotfix: 6 January 2014 Fixed *Server: Dedicated Server crash related to memory cleanup *Server: Player location rubberbanding *Critical Security Vulnerability fixes :: Note: This is a hotfix to address several key issues, and thus is focused on specifically those issues. External links *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.30.114008 *DayZ Forums - Rolling Update Rev. 0.30.114008 0.30.113953 Update: 5 January 2014 New *Design: Balancing of player spawns (ongoing) *Server: Dead player cleanup (time based) *Design: M9130 Bayonet can now open cans *Server: BattlEye Anti-Cheat (Client as well) *Server: Initial implementation for Sub-Private Hives (ongoing) *Server: Initial implementation for regular & hardcore Public Hive Fixed *Server: Dedicated Server crash related to player skeleton *Server: Player location rubberbanding (ongoing) *Server: Large delay in item manipulation and "inventory tetris" External links *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.30.113953 *DayZ Intel - DayZ Patch notes Jan 5th 2014 0.30.113925 Update: 31 December 2013 - 1 January 2014 New *Design: Balancing of player spawns (ongoing) *Server: Enhanced Server-side security & customization options *Design: .357 Magnum Speedloader should now spawn *Server: First Person only servers are now supported (Seperate Hive coming later on) Fixed *Design: Player corpses should no longer despawn upon disconnect *Server: Respawning should now function properly - in some cases you may have to wait a few seconds. (during high death/respawn times) *Design: 357 Magnum spawning fixed External links *DayZ Forums - Rolling Update Rev. 0.30.113925 *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.30.113925 *DayZ Intel - Patch Notes Dec 31 2013 0.30.113860 Update: 19 - 20 December 2013 New *Config: added anim hooks for zombie feeding(should allow for zombie to deal damage to unconscious players) *Config: greeting with 2 handed weapon now possible without disarming *UI: Inspect option in the inventory screen (shows item in 3D, draft system only) *Engine: Servers with incompatible version marked in the server browser *Engine: The „Player uses modified data“ message is removed from CHAT *Design: you can craft splint and fix broken limbs with it *Design: players who disconnect when unconscious will die *Design: players who disconnect when restrained will die *New weapon: Magnum .357 Revolver + ammo Fixed *Config: removed a small delay before the animation for un-shouldering a weapon starts playing when changing weapons (kneel and prone) *Config: fix a minor issue with one handed items not being correctly placed in right hand for a surrender transition *Config: m4 bolt and magazine animation improved *Config: adjusted collision shape for armed player(should fix occasional issues going up stairs) *Config: fixed an issue where unshouldering/shouldering weapon while moving forward caused the player to stop *Animations: Sprint updated (Unarmed) - Unarmed sprint faster now *Animations: Mosin Nagant Reload - Hand doesn't clip into scope when opening and closing bolt after each shot, weapon more stable now *UI: Early Access warning dialogue *Engine: Fix of players being able to talk globally when dead through Direct Chat *Design: damage is transferred from closed can to open one *Design: licking a battery now displays the battery's state properly *Design: wooden sticks model fits inventory slots better now *Crash: Occurs when pushing details twice on MP server browser *Engine: Updated rain texture with refraction *Design: Player blood and health not regenerating naturally External links *DayZ Forums - Rolling Update Rev. 0.30.113860 *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.30.113860 0.29.113822 Update: 18 December 2013 Fixed * Animation transitions - Restrained, Prone Rifle * Greetings - Hand Position adjusted * Fixed several floating loot issues in buildings without floor geometry * fix for force feed/drink/consume medicine other players * sharp objects open food cans (not working previously) * disabled reloading animation after mosin shot as it was preventing seeing fall of shot (temporary until new anim) * Various 'critical' security updates * Improved the visual quality of rain New * 357 Magnum animations implemented (magnum not yet enabled) * you can measure whether is a battery fully charged, half charged or empty by licking it (not working, delayed until next build) External links *DayZ Forums - Pending Update Rev. 0.29.113822 *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.29.113822 0.28.113772 Update: 17 December 2013 Fixed * Drinking directly from wells now works * headwear descriptions updated * pants descriptions updated * increased battery drain by flashlight * bandaging cannot fix broken leg now * server browser shows internet tab as selected out of the box * fixed modifier messages, one message type per stage * Workshop: lowered moto helmets spawn probability. removed old proxies, replaced with memory points * Reduced level at which player becomes permanently unconscious * Increased rate players recover from shock damage * Internet set to default tab for multiplayer server browsing * improved responsiveness when side-stepping from left to right/right to left * disabled head movement for unconscious states * adjusted head bob for select animations * Various security related measures * Tweaked the tenement buildings (small and big) for spawns on the roof * improved transitions for restrained player * Removed old proxies and replaced them with memory points and new loot spawn in sheds * enabled step blending with raised rifle for better responsiveness * Roadway LOD issue fixed that caused floating loot for some buildings New * Temporary status indicators for state of player in the inventory screen (thirsty, sickness, hunger, etc...) * force feed other players * Rain updated - it should better correspond with the rest of scene by adding the refraction effect * New variations for main menu (Unarmed) added * Greeting animations for all stances to be replaced (Now with left hand to avoid issues when holding items) * Magnum hand IK * Opening cans with sharp tools * Dot crosshair * Damaging knife, screwdriver and bayonet used for opening cans * Loot array (with respective type of meat) added to animals configs and new types of meat added to food configs (ANIMALS DISABLED) Central server * fixed performance issues on character creation and saving * fixed character creation record override * increased server response time and performance External links *Steam - DayZ - Change Log - 0.28.113772 *Chaotic Brotherhood - Change Log - 0.28.113772 113734 (Inital release) Alpha release: 16 December 2013 *This is the initial release version of the DayZ early access alpha. Category:DayZ Standalone